Hostage
by FrostedFeathers
Summary: When Dean is placed in detention, the Demons John is hunting go to the school and hold all in it hostage, including Sam and Dean. As they fear for the lives of all left in the school, will John be able to save them, or will he be too late? Pre-series
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just wanted to say that I am really sorry I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time, I hope this makes up for it!

Also, Thank you to **DiTab1, Words Of Leisure, happyday girl, ThursdayAngelus, Marianna Morgan** and **Armed With My Computer** for your kind review for my last story – Thank You. Also, Thank you to anyone who added that story to their favourites or added myself to their favourites/alerts – You guys are Awesome!

I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of the character's, Eric Kripke does, I'm just playing in his sandbox because it is the best :D

John Winchester sped down the smooth asphalt road, glancing repeatedly in the mirror to check on Sam, his eyes narrowed and his lips a thin line. He was pissed. Dean was sat beside him and, because Sam and John were in the middle of yet another heated argument, Dean was feeling slightly awkward. To ease the tension, he had cranked up the music playing from the classic car's stereo. He nodded along to the rhythm of the music, trying to forget about John and Sam's most recent argument.

Sam sat in the back seat of the Impala, gazing out the window. He had noticed the frequent and short glares his Dad was sending his way, but that didn't mean he cared. Sam was under the very strong impression that his anger at John was justified and therefore refused to acknowledge him.

In his silence, Sam thought over his memories of the fight he had put up to John before being uprooted yet again, the second time this month.

Sam and Dean had returned home from school to find all their bags sitting by the door and John waiting, impatiently.

He announced that he had found a hunt in Fort Dodge, Iowa. Dean had just nodded and began to gather the bags at his feet with the intention of putting them in the Impala, but Sam had begun to object, shouting that the school term was over in a month, Dean had finals, he had friends and they could leave during the summer. John had simply stated with a tone of finality that they were saving lives, that was the most important thing, and they could not wait a month.

Sam knew this, he knew of it's importance, he didn't need to be told like a small child but he hated leaving school one Friday and returning on the Monday to a school in some random town without even having the chance to say goodbye to the friends he had made. His Dad knew this but yet again he had put the hunt before how Sam was feeling.

They arrived into Fort Dodge late on Sunday Evening after having stopped at nights for sleep and at diner's for food. All three were extremely tired and in need of a good nights sleep. The boys were due to start their new, temporary school the next day and they needed a good sleep.

They pulled up to the Comfort Inn, which was due to be their new home for the next week at least. While John went to the office to get a room, Dean began emptying the car of luggage. Sam helped him, but as soon as their room had been paid for and John made his reappearance, Sam took the key and moved speedily into the room, slamming the door behind him.

John turned to Dean, a storm of anger evident on his face because of Sam's actions, Dean just shrugged and shook his head, grabbing a few bags and moved towards the motel, ignoring his Dad, unwilling to be dragged into the argument.

-SPN-

The next morning Dean awoke to the sound of voices.

He sat up in his bed, gazing around the room in a sleepy daze and saw John and Sam in the kitchen; John sitting at the table with his usual cup of caffeine and Sam busying himself making a breakfast that Dean knew Sam wouldn't actually eat. Sam was always nervous going to a new school, Dean had just got used to it over the years, but then, Sam was always the one who had the biggest problem with being the 'new kid.'

Dean got up, made himself breakfast and joined his father and brother at the table. The argument had not completely died overnight, and though Sam and John were talking again, it was either very quiet and subdued, or loud and sharp.

"So, Dad. What did you say you were hunting?" Dean said in a weak attempt to break the stony silence. Sam looked up at him, giving him a 'are you serious' face, and Dean returned it with a 'What' face and a shrug. John answered, seemingly not noticing the silent conversation going on between his boys,

"It's a demon, nasty son of a bitch too." He said, and looked up to Dean with a small smile on his face.

"Awesome, sounds fun! You know, it sounds like you could use some help and I was thinking -" Dean said, his own smile, albeit much bigger than John's, appearing on his face.

"No, Dean. You're going to school, if I still need it, you and Sam can help me this weekend. Now, you boys ready to go?"

"Yep," Dean said, finishing up his breakfast and putting his plate in the sink. Sam just nodded and went to get his school bag.

-SPN-

When they arrived at the school, John handed both Sam and Dean a small knife each for protection.

"Now you boys have a good day, stay out of trouble, Dean, I'm looking at you." Dean just grinned and nodded absently. He always stayed out of trouble, well, most of the time. "And if I'm not at the motel when you come home, there'll be food in the fridge or money on the counter."

"Okey Dokey, bye Dad" Dean said as he got out of the car.

"Bye Dean." He hesitated, before turning around in his seat, "Bye Sam."

Sam let out a small grin, apparently having decided to give up on the argument with John, before getting out of the car and waving goodbye to his father as he joined Dean on the pavement.

After watching their Dad leave, Dean turned to Sam as they walked towards the doors of the school, "O.k Sammy" Sam glared up at Dean when he used his old nickname, but Dean just smirked, "I want you to keep your phone on, and meet me during break and lunch by the benches." Dean said, concern in his eyes.

"Yes Dean. I know, quit worrying already." Sam said, exaggerated exasperation in his voice. Dean smiled, amused by Sam's act, knowing that he actually liked how Dean worried for him.

"That's my boy."

By this time they had reached the school office. Dean approached the lady at the office, the smile still on his face. Sam's eyes followed Dean, and he smirked and shook his head as he heard Dean turn on his Winchester charm, making the young pretty receptionist bat her eyelids and smile at Dean with pure lust shining in her blue eyes. Sam rolled his eyes at her reactions to his brother, he had expected them of course, Sam had never seen a girl refuse the charm that his brother had honed to perfection.

"Seriously?" Sam said to Dean when they were out of earshot of the receptionist.

"What?"

"Dude! Is it impossible for you to actually meet a girl without flirting with her?"

"Hey! I don't chat-up every girl I meet!" Dean said, pretend hurt in his voice. Sam looked up at Dean with his eyebrows raised and his eyes conveying a look of annoyed disbelief. Bitchface #2 Dean thought.

"Her name's Rose" Dean said, a tone of victory and pride in his voice. He really could chat-up any girl he wanted. When Sam's face broke into a smile he dropped the subject, handing Sam his timetable and pointing him in the direction Rose had said his first class was, he sent Sam on his way, before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction down the long corridor, toward his first class.

-SPN- 3 days later -SPN-

The first few days of being in their new school had been average enough for the brother's. Dean, as usual, was rapidly making friends due to his confident nature. Sam, however, had always been more awkward, and had mostly kept to himself since starting school. This, of course, made him a really big attraction to bullies, who, very wrongly, thought of him as being an 'easy target.'

Dean soon found out about this little fact when Sam came out of school after being delayed in meeting him, with a bruise under his jaw and a nose that looked much too much like it had recently shed blood for Dean's liking. Dean had repeatedly asked Sam what had happened, or who did it, badgering him for the rest of the day. Sam finally gave in as they lay in their beds that night, and told him that it was Jason Crawford along with some other boys in the grade above Sam. Dean nodded and told Sam not to worry, Dean falling asleep forming plans of how he was going to get back at those boys the next morning.

Dean did get his revenge on Jason Crawford and his cronies in the morning, and although Sam was not present at the time due to Dean not wanting him to get in trouble, by break Sam had heard many different accounts of how Dean had defeated the well-known bullies, each one becoming more vicious and tragic than the previous version. And, though the stunt had no doubt earned Dean an intimidatingly powerful reputation among the pupils, it had also earned him and the bullies after-school detention for the next week.

That evening, Sam decided to stay in the library and do some homework while Dean served detention with Jason and his friends in Mr. Kelly's classroom. Mr. Kelly was Sam's history teacher, and Sam liked him very much. That, therefore, made Dean all the more relaxed about spending the next hour with him.

The brother's waved goodbye to each other outside the classroom, and once Dean was inside, Sam began the reasonably long journey to the library.

Dean entered the classroom, an cocky smile on his face.

"Hello Dean." Mr. Kelly said, looking up from his papers upon Dean's entrance with a almost-stern look on his face, meaning that he did not want to be angry with Dean, or anyone else, but he knew he had to. "Take a seat, get out some work, and no talking." He said quietly as he gestured towards one of the front row seats.

Dean just nodded, having been in enough detentions to already know the procedure. He took a seat, giving a confident and arrogant smile to the younger boys already in their seats. Dean didn't care, he was going to do all he could to take those boys further off their high horses, so he decided to rub his now-famous victory over them in their faces.

About thirty minutes in to Dean's detention, he looked up to the clock, tapping his pen impatiently on his book. Dean was bored, and if he didn't get out of this classroom really quickly, he was going to have to find some other way to amuse himself. That gave him an idea, and he started to contemplate what awesome pranks he could use for the next prank war between him and his brother.

At that moment, the door opened. A man of average hight striding into the room that Dean had never seen before.

Mr. Kelly also looked up at the man's entrance. "Excuse me sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Non-teaching adults are not-"

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening, as he saw the man draw a gun out of his pocket and point it at the terrified teacher. Dean started at the sight of a gun, and heard sharp gasps from the other pupils. He had expected the man to be a friend of the teacher's or something who was meant to meet him after school and had come to see what was taking him so long. As Dean observed the man, he saw his eyes turn into the black caves that Dean associated with only one thing.

Demon.

A/N Sorry, mean cliffhanger :D Please review? Please, tell me what you thought?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again everyone! A big BIG Thank-You to **apester, smalld1171, huge sg1 fan **and **firgodes7 **for reviewing the last chapter, your reviews made me smile!

Also, a Big Thank You go's out to everyone who added this story to their story alerts, you all inspired me to write this chapter, and I hope to hear from you all at some point during the story.

I have to warn you all, John's in this chapter, and he's a little bit frustrated, so there will be swearing, but not too much. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that Sam is 14 and Dean is 18. I don't know how I forgot to mention that. How silly of me!

Disclaimer: * Closes eyes and wishes * * Opens eyes * Nope still not mine :( Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers and anyone else who is associated with it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Dean's immediate thought train was "Sammy! Sam was in the school, somewhere, what if he was hurt? What if there were more possessed strangers wandering about the school? What if they were here for Sammy? Why were they here?

Dean tried to calm himself down before he was drawn into a full-scale panic attack. He organised his thoughts into a more tactical train of questions. There was no need to panic. He had no reason to believe Sam was hurt in any way.

He began thinking about the exits to the school, what was the closest from here? From the library, where Sam was? What weapons did he have access to? Oh crap! He thought, he had access to no weapons, unless he counted the small knife his Dad had given him that would be useless against a demon anyway! He began to try to calm himself down again with thoughts like "there's always the school cafeteria. There will be salt there. And there was a small Holy Water fountain just outside the classroom door. He found himself thanking a non-existent God that Mr. Kelly was a man of faith.

All this thinking was done in a quick second, as Dean's mind was well adjusted to stressful situations, he knew what he should be thinking and how to organise his muddled up thoughts into something coherent.

Dean was interrupted by a gun going off, he looked around, searching for the wounded person, completely unfazed by the fact a gun had just been shot in close proximity to him.

It did not take him long to find who the bullet had been directed at: Mr. Kelly was up at his table clutching his shoulder. Blood was soaking through his shirt and onto his hand as he tried to maintain pressure on the wound to stem the flow of blood. His face was a mixture of pure terror and undiluted shock, and upon seeing him, Dean immediately shot out of his chair, and moved towards the injured teacher.

"Don't move, Winchester." A nasally, commanding voice ordered.

Dean looked around slowly, in all honesty, when he had saw Mr. Kelly, the demon in the room had been pushed to the back of his mind. He faced the demon. He was a hunter, and he was currently the only chance these people had.

"He's hurt. He needs help."

"Yeah well, do I look like I care? Sit back down Winchester or one of your friends will be next."

Dean looked down at the boys who were joining him in detention, once over-confident, pigheaded bullies cowering in their seats at the sight of this strange man while shooting pleading looks at Dean to sit down. Dean took one more look at Mr. Kelly before moving to his seat. A move which was greeted with relieved small sighs throughout the room.

-SPN-

Sam sat in the library working through his Maths homework. He was working out a particularly tricky looking equation when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun go off. He jerked his head up from his work, every muscle in his body responding to the danger. The sound was slightly muffled, but it definitely came from somewhere above him, in the main area of the school.

The elderly librarian, Ms. Pantridge, made a small squeak when she heard it. She looked over at Sam, who had left his table and moved towards the door slowly. He made a split decision and turned to look at the terrified librarian, fear shining in her eyes, magnified by the large glasses she wore.

"Ms. Pantridge." He got no response and so he repeated himself, "Ms. Pantridge?" The second time her name was called she broke from her shock with a small jump. Sam took this as evidence that she was listening and could hear him.

"Where did you park your car?" He continued.

"J-Just outside. The school s-said th-that I was allowed to park cl-cl-close to the libr-library because of m-my bad hip." She said shakily, forcing the words out.

"O.k. O.k, that's brilliant! Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to your car and leave, call the police and an ambulance. Tell them that you heard a gunshot go off in the school while you were working. Say that you aren't sure if anyone was hurt but there are people in the school other than yourself. Can you do that for me please Ms. Pantridge?"

"Wh-what, about you?"

"My brother is up there in detention." When her eyebrows raised and she looked like she was about to further insist that he joined her, he continued, "Ma'am, there's no point arguing with me. I'm not leaving here without Dean. And that's final. Just go and get some help."

She nodded absently, looking surprised at Sam's little outburst, and got her keys and shuffled towards the door. Sam watched her as she got in her car and drove off, before turning towards the stairs that would lead him further up the school with one frantic little thought running through his mind: "_Dean!"_

-SPN-

John was getting more and more frustrated with this hunt. The demons he was after were powerful sons of bitches, and they kept leading him down false trails just to have him meet a dead-end. And here he was, sat near a supermarket, the Impala's engine growling underneath, fuming that he had, once again, been tricked.

He thought over the information he had on the hunt, trying to distinguish a pattern between the places he had been tricked into going. There was more than one of these bastard's, that he was sure of, but that was pretty much all he had. For the life of him he couldn't understand the significance of the places he was leading to.

He gazed out his window, looking at his surroundings, trying to identify some sign or symbol that would mean he had to be brought here. But all he could see was a supermarket. A _supermarket?_ What did that have to do with anything? Did the demon's want pie or something? He pondered, laughing inwardly at the ridiculousness of that thought.

He had made the decision to just go back to the motel when he saw an ambulance and two police cars zooming down the road. He made an easy decision to follow them. Police plus ambulances equalled trouble. Trouble equalled demons. Either that or there was a car crash somewhere close by, but he decided to take his chances and follow the ambulance as it speeded through the town.

John had been following the ambulance for about fifteen minutes now, as it winded it's way through traffic towards the other side of town.

He got more and more anxious the longer he drove. His gut was telling him something was wrong, but he prayed that it wasn't about his boys. His prayers apparently were answered, when the ambulance followed the police cars into the car park of Fort Dodge High School. He let out a small sigh of relief. The school was empty. His boys should be at the motel. Safe.

Just to be sure he picked up his phone and rang Dean's cell. No answer. Hmm, that was strange. Dean always answered, especially when he saw it was John calling. So he rang the number of the motel, asking could he be put through to room number five, only to be told that the room was empty as the two boys had not returned from school and their father was currently at work.

Panic froze John's thoughts _"Why were they not at the motel?" _He looked around the car park and saw the police talking to an elderly lady while nodding and taking notes. As he saw them move away, he got out of his car and rushed over to where the lady was left standing.

"Excuse me? Do you know what is happening here?"

"Yes. I work as a librarian at this school. I was working over-time when I heard a gun go off in the school. The young boy who was there with me told me that I needed to go find help, and so I did."

"Is anybody hurt?"

"I don't know, the young man said there was people still in the school. A few of his classmates and his brother were in detention for a fight that took place earlier today."

Brother. _Brother._ Oh please don't let that be Sam or Dean. "Ma'am, could you tell me the name of the young boy?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't. Him and his brother only started the school a short while ago and I never really got to know his name. But he had slightly long hair and blue-green eyes. He would've been about thirteen? Maybe fourteen if he was small for his age?"

John's stomach dropped. That sounded a lot like Sam, and if it was, Dean was in there too. He looked over to the police surrounded school, the ambulance, and felt himself begin to shake with fear and worry. His boys, Mary's boys were still in the school.

A/N Virtual pie for all who review. . .please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hello! Big thanks to **firgodes1, BranchSuper, huge sg1 fan, kissacazador, LoveThemWinchesters, blindkitten, smalld1171, serenity444 **and **apester **for reviewing the last chapter. Here is your free virtual apple pie! :D Also, a Big Thank You go's out to everyone who added this story to their story alerts or their favourites :D

You all inspired me to write this chapter, and I hope to hear from you all at some point during the story.

Disclaimer: * Closes eyes and wishes * * Opens eyes * Nope still not mine :( Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers and anyone else who is associated with it.

Enjoy :D

Sam reached the top of the first flight of stairs leading him up the school without any disruptions. All was quiet in the school since he had last heard a gunshot. He only had one more set of stairs to go before he reached the corridor where Dean was.

Sam stopped, closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, needing to stop and gather his thoughts before reaching the top of the stairs, where he was sure danger was lurking. He was determined to not get overwhelmed by the whole situation, not yet anyway.

He was anxious to find Dean, he knew that Dean was not hurt, or at least, not seriously hurt, for he felt sure that he would just _know_, like that time they were hunting a werewolf in Illinois, Dean had been separated from Sam and John. Then when Sam began to get a really bad feeling, John had tried to calm him down but he had been inconsolable. He was sure Dean had been hurt, and when they did eventually find him in the early hours of the morning, Sam's suspicion had been proved correct.

He hoped that whatever power made him suspect Dean was hurt at that time was still working now. However, they were still in danger, how serious, Sam did not know, so, with one last, deep, calming breath he made his way up the stairs.

When he was about half-way up the stairs, he heard the gun go off again. Dread filled his stomach and worry, panic, fear, every negative emotion he had been trying to keep down, started leaking past the cracks of his emotional barriers. He knew that Dean was not the injured one, as if he was, Sam's emotions would not have been only leaking past his emotional barriers, he would have no barriers left – they would all have collapsed, overrun with emotion.

With that knowledge, Sam struggled to regain his composure and continued up the stairs. No sooner had he started moving again a menacing voice called out from a short distance behind him and he felt a gun being pressed against his head.

"Sam, so nice of you to join us. I was wondering were you had gotten off to."

The voice was that of a man, deep and threatening, one that clearly knew it was in charge. Sam closed his eyes, cursing his rotten luck.

"Move." The man ordered. Sam did as he was told, and continued up the stairs. Sam hoped he was being led toward Mr. Kelly's classroom for he knew Dean would have a plan. Dean always had a plan.

-SPN-

John shook himself out of his daze, reaching deep into his pockets in search of his phone. When he got his hands on it, he yanked it out, quickly punching Dean's mobile phone number, he held it to

his ear, closing his eyes in silent prayer that Dean would answer him.

*Beep * "Hi, you've reached Dean Win-"John shut the phone when he heard the answering machine, worry making its way through every vein in his body, shaking his nerves and making his hands unsteady. He wished more than anything that he had granted Sam's wish for a phone of his own so that maybe he would be able to reach him now. He just never imagined his two boys being separated from each other in danger.

John began to move closer to the school, now sure that both of his boys were inside, only to be stopped by a police officer,

"Sir, you can't go in there."John looked down at the man who had a tight grip on his shirt, giving him a dark glare that he had seen monsters cower under. The officer just looked back at him, steely determination in his eyes.

"My boys are in there! They need me. And you think you can tell me not to go to them you son of a bitch!" John exclaimed, his voice raising to a shout near the end.

"I'm sorry sir, we're doing our best to control the situation, but I can't allow you to go in there, you wouldn't be helping your boys, you'd be putting them in danger." The officer explained, the tone of his voice one of pity and authority.

John regained his composure and stormed away from the officer, heading towards the Impala. If the police wouldn't let him in to the school, then he would have to sneak in, he thought as he opened the trunk of the car, grabbing his duffel bag that he had already packed for his own hunt against the demons. He caught sight of his '45, and decided to bring it too, he didn't usually permit the killing of humans from a hunter's hands, himself included, but if it were humans that were terrorizing his children, then he was going to make sure they got what was coming to them.

John had only begun to search for a place where the police protection had slacked of slightly so he could sneak in to the school when yet another gun shot rang from within the building. John's head snapped up, and began to run towards the most direct entry to the school: the front doors.

Simultaneously, the police and the paramedics moved toward the front door of the school, deciding that the time for being cautious was over, they needed to get in before anyone else was hurt.

John ran towards them, slowing down as he drew closer, hoping to sneak in with the officers. Those in the centre of the line of officials had reached the front doors. Raising their weapons, they tried the door, only to discover that it was chained and locked shut from the inside. They shook the glass doors, hoping to get some sort of entry into the building. They shook their heads and a frustrated and disappointed sigh was heard from everyone, including John.

When they were back at the police line, a few feet away from the doors, John saw a man who was giving out orders to the police officers. Assuming he must be the Chief of Police, John made his way over to him, hardly noticing the sight of other worried parents arriving at the school, some mother's with mascara stained tears running down their faces from wide, terrified eyes.

"Hey!" John called out when he was near the officer "So what? You're just going to give up and wait until we'll be taking our children home in body bags? We have to get in there!"

"First of all, sir, there will be no "we" in this. You must allow the authorities to handle the situation as they see fit. Rash decisions will not help anyone, I cannot allow you, or anyone else," his eyes shooting over to some of the other fathers who were listening and looked like they would be only too willing to help get their children back, "be put in any danger of any sort."

The officer spoke with an arrogant assumption that everyone would abide by whatever rules he set without question. He obviously had never met John Winchester, who was currently itching to hit the cocky man standing before him.

"Secondly," the officer continued, oblivious to John's agitation, "we have contacted the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They are expected within the hour and they are professionally trained to deal with this sort of situation. We'll get your children out nice and safe sir, now, if you please. . ." He gestured with his hand for John to leave.

John left, his sense of urgency to get Sam and Dean out of the school and away from here increasing tenfold in his mind. The FBI would be here soon, scratch that, _really_ soon, and it was fair to say that John and the fed's did not exactly see eye-to-eye.

John was getting into that school, and he was getting in soon.

-SPN-

Dean had been sitting at his desk for what seemed like hours, but in truth had only been less than five minutes. All was quiet apart from the desperate gasps coming from Mr. Kelly. Dean hated sitting here doing nothing whenever he could be up with Mr. Kelly, helping increase the chances of the poor man getting out of this alive, and he grew more and more frustrated with each ticking second.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, which, Dean had only just noticed, was locked from the inside. The demon strode towards the door, opening it with a swing as the classroom watched in anticipation, hoping and praying their saviour was on the other side of the door.

"Nick, hi. No sign of him?" The demon questioned, and in the process wiped out the hope in the classroom that this whole ordeal would be finally over, ended by some hero coming to their rescue.

"We can't do anything more until we have both of them. Maybe Clay is having some more luck down by the art rooms."

Dean's heart rate began to quicken. The art room's? That's not far from the library. From Sam.

"Yeah, maybe." 'Nick' agreed. "Damien?"

"Yeah?" Damien the demon grunted.

"What if we don't find him? What do we do?"

Dean wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that question, but he never got the chance, as one of the boys he was sharing detention with, Dean was pretty sure he was called Andy, decided to take advantage of the demon's distraction and stupidly make a run for the now open door.

"NO!" Dean shouted, knowing it was impossible to outrun a demon. They were never totally distracted. But it was too late. Damien had raised his gun before Andy had even gotten close to the door and fired, the bullet hitting Andy straight in the head. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

Dean froze, along with the rest of the class and Mr. Kelly, their eyes unable to leave Andy, now slumped on the floor.

"Now." Damien called, wanting the attention of all those in the room. Dean turned mechanically towards the front of the room, a slightly nauseated look clearly on his face. His eyes scanned over Nick, who had a smirk on his face, as he too looked at Andy, before finally resting on Damien, who, like Nick, seemed amused at what had just happened.

"No-one else is to move from their seats unless you want to end up with a bullet in your skull like this kid. Okay?"

No-body moved, no-body answered. The only response the demon got was tears falling from the distraught eyes of most of the people in the room. Damien's grin only got bigger and he turned toward Nick and continued his conversation in a hushed voice.

**A/N **Please review! :D I have free cookies for everyone who reviews this time! Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Hey guys! Wow, this chapter was tricky! I'm really sorry I took longer than usual to update it, but it took me so long to be happy with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Big Thank-You's to **happyday girl, firgodes7, BranchSuper, smalld1171, apester, huge sg1 fan, serenity444, AlwaysTardy, LoveThemWinchesters, DeanFan **and **kissacazador **for reviewing the last chapter! I keep on trying to answer all your reviews but my computer just doesn't want me to, I will get them all answered eventually, I promise! But for now, here are your free virtual cookies, you all deserve them :D

Also big huge Thank You go's out to anyone who has added this story to their favourites/alerts – it makes me smile to see that people are interested enough in my story to take the time to do this! You all inspire me to write – Thank You!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, not even a little bit. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the Warner Brothers, sadly not me :(

I think I've talked enough, hope you all like this chapter! :D

-SPN- -SPN-

Nick crossed the room to close the door, and once again, locked them in the room. The room was still saturated with tension, shock caused them to be quiet, fear caused them to be deathly still.

Dean was still looking towards the front of the room, where Nick and Damien were once again conversing, only this time, they were much too quiet for Dean to hear. Still, he tried, straining his ears in the hope of picking up any small fragment of their conversation.

Suddenly, the door handle was pushed down, not slow like in the movies, but quick, sharp, and, upon learning that the door was locked, a hard, annoyed knock on the door sounded through the room.

Dean's eyes shot from the door to the demons and once again back to the door. The demon's seemed just as tense as those in the classroom, but Dean sensed that their anticipation was for a different reason, it was definitely not fear. Damien strode towards the door and looked behind him to where Nick was standing with hard, but slightly unsure eyes, who gave a small nod. Dean thought this was strange – Damien had not hesitated in letting Nick into the room. He came to the conclusion that whoever, or whatever was behind the door would determine how the situation continued.

Dean just hoped it was his Dad.

Damien swung the door open and a malevolent smile broke across Nick's face. Dean was sure Damien's expression was something similar, but his back was facing the room. The class could not see what was on the other side of the door yet, as the door opened in such a way that prevented them from seeing the corridor properly, but they all knew it was not going to be good. Anything that made Nick and Damien smile in such a way was never going to be good for the pupils.

The air left Dean's lungs as he saw Sam walk into the room in front of a tall man who had one arm around Sam's shoulders, the other pointing a gun straight at his head. Sam looked like he was trying to hold on to whatever composure he had, and he was probably fooling everyone else in the classroom. But as always, his eyes gave him away, and Dean was all too practised at reading Sam's emotions using the kid's expressive eyes. He could never fool Dean.

Dean could see that Sam was terrified. He wanted to run, to cry, to fight, to do something as opposed to just standing, literally, in the demon's arms. Dean also saw other emotions. He could see hope and above all else, he could see _trust._

Dean couldn't imagine why he saw trust and hope in his brother's eyes, unless he thought Dean, being the very awesome person that he is, had a plan to get them out of this, which he did not. Clearly, though, Sam was putting all his faith in his big brother, and Dean was instantly determined to not let him down.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed once he had found his voice.

"Dean! You're okay! I heard a gu-"

"Shut-up you two. I don't want to hear another word." Damien snapped as he interrupted the beginnings of Sam's panicked babble. Dean looked towards Damien, before gazing back to the gun that was focused on his little brother. That's it, he thought, I'm killing them all.

He moved his steely, focused gaze up towards the man holding Sam, who Dean assumed was called 'Clay' from what he had overheard earlier. He stopped when he reached the man's face, filling his eyes with the pure, undiluted hatred that was currently rushing through his body like adrenalin.

"Clay, sit him down." Damien ordered. Dean kept his eyes focused on Sam, who was now being roughly 'guided' to the seat beside Dean. Sam's eyes widened and he let out a gasp as he witnessed the body on the floor between the chairs.

Sam flopped down on the seat beside Dean. The brother's looked across at each other, silently communicating, wanting to know if they were both okay.

"Clay?" Nick called out.

"What?" Clay replied, obviously in a bad mood.

"Have Aaron and Ed been in contact with you? They know they were meant to have called you by now." Nick continued, unperturbed by Clay's curtness.

At this question, Clay's face broke into a smile, "Yes." He responded, his tone gleeful and proud. "They led him all the way to the supermarket on the other side of town. That was far enough to keep him away until we got things started. They should be here in a couple of minutes," Clay stated, checking his watch, "Or less."

"Good." Damien responded, "They did well. We'll keep the door unlocked until they arrive, then."

Dean and Sam continued to subtly evaluate each other for injuries. Sam was definitely feeling more relaxed than he had been before. Sam knew this made no sense to anyone who did not know how much he saw Dean as his rock, always being there, supporting him and getting him out of any trouble that ever came his way.

Dean too felt more relaxed about the situation now his brother was here, although, he had to admit, if his Dad was here as well it would be pretty awesome too. Dean knew Sam was relying on him to get them out of this as their Dad should be out of town by now, chasing the demons that were right in front of them. Sam's faith in Dean inspired his brain to come up with a plan, that Dean knew was very risky and if they were detected while Dean was carrying out his plan, they were seriously screwed.

Nevertheless, Dean decided as soon as the Demons' attention was diverted from them, even just a little bit, he was going to take his chance and try his plan. It was simple really. He was going to try and text his father. His Dad had taught him to only write the details of what the situation was – nothing too long. The longer it is, the higher the chance of being caught, he remembered his Dad telling them.

While he was thinking this through, the door swung open and two more men walked in. They were both tall, burly men, one with blonde hair and the other with a balding head. Nick, Damien and Clay seemed fairly unsurprised and non-threatened by these two men, on the contrary, they rose to meet them. So Dean guessed this must be Aaron and Ed.

"We did it." Blondie said.

"Yeah, we led them all the way to the old store on the other side of town." Baldie stated.

"Yeah" Damien answered. "Clay told us already. Okay, are we ready?"

"Wait!" The tall blonde exclaimed.

"What Aaron?" Nick said, obviously eager to get doing what he wanted.

"Change of plan. John's outside. He followed some police cars here." Aaron explained.

Nick, Damien and Clay looked at each other, each one trying to decide what to do quickly. Aaron and Ed just stood there awkwardly. At the mention of John, Dean and Sam had both tensed and Dean's hand moved to his jacket pocket where he started to text his father. John had him memorize his way around his phone. Dean remembered thinking it was stupid at the time, but he couldn't be more grateful for that small skill right now.

"FUCK!" Damien burst, his frustration rocketing.

Dean sent the message, praying that his father would get it. He had decided to just write one word "Demons." He couldn't afford to explain the situation further. They had said that John here, and that might mean that he thought Dean and Sam were here too.

"Okay, never mind. Aaron and Ed, go to a door that is secluded from the rest of the school." Damien instructed, shakily regaining his composure. "When you're there, if there are any police guarding the door, which I'm sure there will be, get rid of them. I want you to clear a way for him. We'll get him this time. He's vulnerable when the lives of his boys are in danger, we will use that against him. John Winchester won't live to see another day. I won't allow it."

Aaron and Ed both nodded and then left. Damien's orders to them had left Sam and Dean chilled to the bone. It was their Dad the demon's wanted. It was always him. He was going to die trying to save them.

-SPN-

John began to circle the school, determined to gain entry one way or another. He was lucky that most of the school was surrounded by various species of tree's, whose purpose John assumed was for Biology classes. However, John was finding that they had another purpose which was much more useful to him than they had ever been to a Biology class as he used them to hide his presence from the police officers that were alertly watching over the area for anything out of place.

John was looking for some place where the police protection had slacked off enough for him to sneak into the school. He rounded the last corner, where he saw an unguarded fire door.

Immediately he felt suspicious. Why would the police have left a door unguarded, in the most isolated area of a school that they were meant to be protecting? It was too easy, which meant this was probably a trap of some sort, but he didn't care. This was the only way he had found into the school, which meant he was taking this route. If it is a trap, he thought, then I'll deal with that when it happens.

John's suspicions were confirmed when he came closer to the door and saw four policemen, who were probably meant to be guarding this area, lying dead on the ground, their throats slit. John closed his eyes, hating the sight but also knowing he was now definitely walking into a trap.

He decided to go back to the tree's and re-think what to do. He decided that he was no good to his boys dead, and so continued around the school, looking for another way in. He didn't have to go very far at all until he saw more policemen guarding the school. A plan began to form in his head. One that, if executed without fault, would hopefully result in him dodging whatever trap was set and would get him into the school undetected.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket against his leg. Reaching for it in an instant, he read the screen. It was a message, from Dean that John saw had been sent nearly five minutes ago. John cursed his phone for having limited service at a time like this. John opened the message, anxiously waiting for it to load in his frustratingly slow phone. When he finally saw the message, his heart dropped, it only said one word,

"Demons"

Nothing about how Dean or Sam were? Who was injured? Where in the school they were? The father side of John was heavily disappointed.

However, the hunter side of John was filled with pride, which, he ruefully had to admit was the majority of his being. Dean had used the small window of contact to alert his father about what they were facing in the school, he had not worried about the trivial points, he had done what John had taught him to do, and for that he couldn't be more proud.

With an added buzz that was the result of his son's actions, he moved to put his plan into action.

He began by retracing his steps to the murdered policemen by the fire door. When he reached them, he searched the body nearest to him for the man's police buzzer, refusing to be affected by the horrible sight of the poor man lying on the ground, killed just because he was there.

When he found the small radio, he pressed the 'communicate' button on, rustled it on the grass to make some form of noise and turned it off again. He did this seven times, remembering from his time with the marines that a signal being given seven times was indication of an injured man who was unable to call for help himself.

Praying that the old technique was still taught and that the policemen he had saw recently would respond to the call of distress as they were closest, John returned to the trees.

John did not have to wait long until he saw two of the policemen he recognised from earlier approach the scene. He saw their eyes widen as they saw their dead colleague's lying on the ground, dead. One of them ran back around the corner to get back-up. When they arrived, John put stage two of his plan into action, and crept back around the corner he had briefly visited earlier that was now deserted.

John looked around, and saw yet another fire escape door. Smoothly disabling the door's alarm, he opened it and sneaked inside. Now, he thought, time to find my boys.

**A/N **Please tell me your views on the chapter, please? I have virtual chocolate this time for anyone who reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Hello Everyone! Thank you so much to **happyday girl, apester, Padackles, BranchSuper, smalld1171, DeanFan, shock-blanket, twomoms, silvercougarcub, moira4eku, kissacazador, firgodes7 **for reviewing the last chapter! Here is your free virtual chocolate! Enjoy :D Also, a big Thank You to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts!

You all inspire me to write, so Thank-You!

Disclaimer – Nope, not mine, just borrowing!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-SPN- -SPN-

John stealthily stalked through the school, his movements looking too graceful and sleek for a man of his strong build, taking one corridor of the school at a time. At the moment, he was trying to not allow his mind to be completely consumed by the search for his boys as he had no idea at all where they were. He instead thought tactfully and tried to get to know the school, maybe plant a few devil's traps here and there so that when he did go up against the demons, he would be ready, and they would very quickly regret messing with the Winchester's.

Since he had entered the school, John had searched two corridors and had chalked five devil's traps in the most subtle places, mainly underneath carpets that littered the school corridors at various positions.

At the bottom of the second corridor, John saw more stairs, only this time they were leading far down the school. John figured that this would be a pretty good place to go, as he knew demons were usually highly predictable and kept their victims in the basements of houses if they wanted to play with their food a while. Of course, John thought, this wasn't a usual situation and he didn't even know if this school had a basement.

Still, it was his best lead so John crept down the stairs.

He kept his gun ready, holding it in his steady and firm grip. He travelled down the several flights of stairs without incident and when he reached the bottom there was only yet another corridor. At the bottom of the stairs there was a carpet, and so, he bent down and once again drew a devil's trap onto the ground underneath.

Once he was finished, he rose to his feet and moved quietly down the corridor. About halfway to the end, he heard voices coming from around the corner ahead of him.

John slowed to a stop, turning so his back was pressed against the wall. He became deathly still, straining his ears so as to hear what the voices were saying.

"Aaron, I don't think he's coming."

"Of course he is, you heard Damien, he'll come for the brats."

"What if Damien's wrong? Huh? What, the guy hasn't been wrong before?"

"Ed! Will you shut it! What do you suppose we do if not this? We're to wait until he comes, stay hidden and clear a fucking path for him towards Damien! Are you telling me you think you have a better plan?" 'Aaron' ranted, the tone of his voice showing that he was clearly getting immensely frustrated by his accomplice.

A few seconds passed, John thought that the conversation was over, when he heard the voice of 'Ed' again, only this time, it was so quiet John barely caught what he said.

"Yes."

"_What?" _Aaron snapped. "What did you say?"

"I said, yes. I have a better plan." Ed said defensively. His voice getting stronger as his confidence grew to stand up to Aaron, who John imagined must have been quite an intimidating demon to make another scared in front of him.

"Okay then shortbus! What's this grand plan of yours?" Aaron said, his voice laced with thick sarcasm.

"We leave. You know what Winchester's track record is with demon's and any other monster's for that matter. Anything he comes up against gets either exorcised or killed, and we took his friggin' sons and are holding them at gunpoint! I know he can't kill us, he has no knowledge of the colt's location, but he sure as hell can exorcise us, and you know what? I just got out of hell! I'm not going back there so Damien can get a chance at killing some hunter!" Ed argued, clearly not comfortable with his situation.

John began to wonder what Ed had meant about the colt. Could it be _the _Colt. The _Samuel Colt_ colt. John put this to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to let his mind fantasise about what he could do with that gun.

"That's a horrible idea Ed!" Aaron continued. "You know what Damien's like! He'll drag us right back to hell himself and let Allistair tear into us for a couple of decades! Look, we just have to get through this and then we can get as far away from here as possible."

John decided he had heard enough, and, getting the Holy Water out of his duffel bag he strode towards the end of the corridor and toward the two demons.

"Hello you sons of bitches." John said when he rounded the corner, false politeness thick in his voice He needed to get these two to chase him, and being patronizing seemed like a pretty sure way of getting that to happen. "You've been expecting me." He continued, before grabbing the Holy Water and splashing both demons with it in one quick swing of his arm.

John waited long enough to see their skin hiss and give off steam and their eyes turn a deep charcoal black before turning and running down the long corridor towards the stairs, towards the devils trap. As he had expected, the demons took the bait, and he could now hear their heavy footsteps hitting the floor behind him, chasing him down the corridor.

John kept running until he heard the angry and frustrated growls of the demons behind him, telling him that they had been successfully tricked into the devils trap he had earlier placed under the carpet they were now both standing on.

John stopped and turned, a wide, teasing, triumphant smirk on his face. He made his way over to the two demons, giving off an aura of cockiness for his success in trapping the two demons and pure anger at who was standing before him for putting his boys in danger.

"Devils Trap you sorry bastards."

The taller, blonde demon who John assumed was Aaron just kept his composure at John's words, forcing the twisted smirk to remain on his face. However, the shorter demon, who had to be Ed, looked up at Aaron in fear. To John it was highly evident that Aaron was in charge, and also the reason for his and Ed's presence here and that Ed was a demon who preferred to stay out of trouble from hunters, only killing once in a while to remain undetected.

"How many of you are there?" John questioned, keeping his tone harsh.

Aaron just smirked, "Why would we tell you, you're just going to send our asses back to hell anyway."

"True." John agreed. "But what you should be worried about is what happens before I send you downstairs." He continued, changing his tone into one of malice and laced with unspoken threats.

"Five." Ed said immediately. "There are five of us." His voice panicked. Aaron glared down at him, chastising him silently with his eyes.

"What?" Ed continued. "I never wanted to be here, you know that!"

"Where are the rest?" John continued, the disbelief of how easy it was to get information from this demon nearly making him loose his composure.

Ed continued without a second thought, "They're in a history room upstairs with the pupils. I think it's a Mr. Kelly's room."

John nodded his head, pretty confident that he was speaking the truth as he thought of Ed as being a huge coward who was afraid of trouble, which, John had to admit was pretty unusual for a demon, but he was nonetheless, thankful for it.

John bent to get his journal from his bag so he could perform an exorcism, but he stopped himself. Reconsidering the idea as exorcisms were usually loud, and he wanted to have the chance to sneak up on the demons that were holding his son's hostage.

"Okay, give me your phones." John said, his tone sharp. Ed handed his over right away, but Aaron was much more reluctant.

"No."

"I said give me your phone." John said slowly, allowing every word to sink in, making his voice threatening and scary that he had saw other demons cower under.

Aaron smirked, and handed over his phone, hating that he was as to him, it felt like he was forfeiting to the skilled hunter before him, which made him sound weak.

John snatched it out of his hand and turned to leave up the stairs. Confident that he had done what he could to prevent Aaron and Ed alerting the rest of the demons that he was on his way.

When John reached the top of the stairs he searched for the history classrooms, which he found pretty easily. He looked at the small name-tags on the doors, and when he found the door saying "Mr. Kelly" he approached it.

Like all the doors in the school, there was no window it so John could not peep in. So, instead, he listened.

The room was completely quiet, and he had to strain his ears really hard to hear even the slightest of noise, and even then all he heard was a heavy sigh that John guessed sounded annoyed and frustrated. Then he heard a voice,

"Damien? What do you think is taking Aaron and Ed so long?"

"I don't know Clay! Will you stop asking that! You're starting to sound like a whiny child that I would very much like to slowly kill!"

John grinned, it sounded like he had got the right room. He decided that as there were three demons in there, it was only fair that he gave Dean and Sam their chance to kick some demon ass too, and he knew that Dean was probably in there itching to fight, maybe Sam too.

So John pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text.

-SPN-

Dean and Sam had been sitting in there seats quietly for way too long in their opinion. Nothing at all had happened, and the demon's that had made it clear they were in charge seemed to be getting annoyed with waiting.

The worst part was, Dean and Sam, or any of the other pupils in the room had no idea what they were waiting for.

At the front, sitting on a table near the door, Clay sighed, before asking once again, "Damien? What do you think is taking Aaron and Ed so long?" Both Sam and Dean looked over to Damien. They were having a silent bet going on between them – how long would it take for Damien to loose his temper with Clay. If he lost his temper this time, then Sam won the bet.

"I don't know Clay! Will you stop asking that! You're starting to sound like a whiny child that I would very much like to slowly kill!" Damien snapped, his patience with Clay's persisting questions obviously worn out. Sam subtly smirked across to Dean, Dean shook his head, grinning at his bad luck.

Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shooting a wary glance towards the front of the room to check none of the demons were looking directly at him, he slid his phone out of his pocket. Seeing that the message was from his father, he opened it, excitement and anticipation running through his veins.

Dean read the message,

"I'm outside the classroom. Fireball."

Dean smiled at the message, remembering that fireball was a code for 'get ready 'cause I'm coming in.'

Dean looked up, noticing Sam's questioning stare. Dean mouthed to him 'Dads here. Fireball.' Sam's eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew in size. A smile began to show on his face. Their Dad was here, and that meant they would be ok. They were saved.

**A/N **Free virtual gift of your choice for anyone who reviews! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hello Everyone! Wow, I am SO sorry this took long to post, next update won't be that long, I promise! A big Thank You to **figodes7, twomom, happyday girl, moira4eku, Fearlee, BranchSuper, silvercougarcub, sweetishfish, TwilightPaw, smalld1171, apester, DeanFan, kissacazador **and **shock-blanket** for reviewing the last chapter – I don't think I've ever had that many reviews for a chapter before so THANK-YOU all so much. To those who didn't request a gift, and to those who did, here is a virtual Impala * hands over Impala * Lol :D

Also big Thank-You, as always to everyone who added this story to their story-alerts/favourites! Everyone who responds to my story in anyway helps me write!

A big welcome to my new unofficial beta and best friend **shock-blanket** who really helped me overcome my nerves and write the action of this chapter! She's Awesome!

I'm going to shut up now! :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

-SPN- -SPN-

After sending the text, John did one last check on all the weapons in his bag. When he was nearly finished, he saw the two water-guns that he had forgotten he had put in his bag earlier. Smiling at the memory of Dean trying to convince him of the efficiency of water-guns against demons as they could aim and hit them with Holy Water, he took them out, unscrewed the bottle of Holy Water and filled both guns, with the plan of giving them to Sam and Dean.

John looked down at the door handle, cursing his rotten luck when he noticed it was locked. Suddenly an idea struck him, and without wasting another moment, he turned and sped down the hallway and back down the stairs where he saw Aaron and Ed were still trapped.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at the two demons.

"You. You're coming with me." He said, gesturing to Ed.

Ed just looked at him, fear and shock securing themselves on his face. "Me? What do you want with _me?_"

John sighed. "Don't ask questions. I just need you for something." And without waiting for a response, he bent and broke the devils trap a little bit to allow Ed out while keeping his gun and eyes focused on Aaron. When Ed was out of the devils trap, he secured the trap again while Aaron was still inside and rose to his feet.

Once he had reached his full height he pointed his gun at Ed. "Go up the stairs. I don't want you to try anything. I'll be right behind you." He ordered, his voice cold and threatening, the last thing he needed was for Ed to show his true colours and turn out to be the type of dick most demons were.

When they reached the top of the stairs John stopped and turned to Ed.

"Right. Whoever is in that room with my boys are waiting for you and that stupid bastard down the stairs to come back up. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to the door, right now it's locked, but they'll open it if it's you on the other side." John explained, "I want you to get them to open the door for me."

Ed looked at John like he was growing horns out of his head. "What! No! Are you crazy? I'm not doing that, they'll make my life hell!"

John looked at Ed, his eyes full of anger and unspoken threats. "If you don't, I'll make your life hell. If you do," he continued, his voice becoming persuasively lighter, "I'll let you go, and you won't have to worry about any of the others if you let me have a chance against them."

When he saw that Ed was not entirely convinced, he continued, "Look. I'm not asking you to fight or anything, you can go as soon as your part's over." He said, getting impatient.

Ed looked up at John, "Okay. I'll do it."

-SPN-

Sam and Dean waited in silent anticipation, their hearts racing. They refused to allow their expressions to alert the demons of their Dad's imminent arrival, and so they tried to control their emotions. They could not, however, prevent their eyes from shooting anxiously towards the door every 10 seconds.

Sam's mind was buzzing and to his left he felt he could also hear the cogs spinning in Dean's mind. This was it, Sam thought, their Dad was here. He'll make all the monsters go away. Sam felt adrenalin pumping at extra-high speed through his veins, tensing his muscles and readying them for action. He could tell from Dean's stiff stance that he was experiencing the same symptoms.

Dean sat, itching to pounce out of his seat, wondering what on Earth was taking his father so long. John was not a man who tolerated lateness, only if one of the boys or John was hurt seriously would he be late for anything, and this caused Dean's mind to invent all sorts of horrible reasons for his Dad's late arrival.

Dean continued to stare at the clock on the wall, it had been nearly five minutes since John's text and there was still no sign of him coming for them.

Dean and Sam were beginning to lose hope when they heard a loud, boisterous knock on the door. The eyes of all in the room shot to the door, Dean and Sam's back's straightened, preparing themselves for the fight that was sure to come. This had to be it. This had to be their father.

"Damien, its me! Open the door will ya! Let me in!" It was Ed. The demons relaxed, and Dean and Sam slumped, their eyes, like most of those in the room shooting down, hope wiped out and replaced by disappointment and anger that their father would get their hopes up but never come.

Damien unlocked and opened the door, and a gun was instantly shot. Damien stumbled back, stunned by the shot of rock-salt that had came from the gun. Sam and Dean's heads swung round, their eyes landing on their invincible father, who had came, like he always did, to save them.

Everything became chaotic in a matter of seconds. Damien stormed towards John, his movements close to those of a raging bull. John threw his duffel bag to Dean and readied himself to fight Damien.

Dean looked inside the bag and grabbed the first thing he touched. Pulling it from the bag, he saw it was a water-gun, filled with what he guessed was Holy Water. He looked into the bag and saw another just like the one he was holding. Throwing it to Sam, he watched as Clay and Nick moved towards their father and Damien, who were currently beginning a hand-to-hand combat that looked like it would be epic to watch.

Dean aimed and sprayed the Holy Water at Nick, and Sam mimicked his actions, aiming at Clay. Both demons froze, and turned sharply to face the boys. Identical mocking smiles appeared on Clay and Nick's faces at the same time - the expression was so similar and performed so simultaneously Sam had to admit that he was a little freaked out by the action. Nonetheless, Dean seemed unperturbed by the demon's creepiness and shouted,

"Well come on you sons of bitches! You gonna stand there and stare at us all day, 'cause I have other things I'd like to be doing!"

When they heard this, Nick and Clay ran toward Dean and Sam, Dean's confident remark being a step too far for them. Sam just laughed, reassured by his brother's confident words, and moved to fight Clay who had just swung what would have been a very well-aimed punch had Sam not blocked him in time.

Dean too was fighting a very angry Nick while trying to fit in as many snide remarks to annoy the demon as much as possible in between punches. Dean hit Nick across the jaw with all his might, making him stumble back. This gave Dean time to turn to the rest of the classroom and bellow at them to get out of the classroom now that they had a chance.

He looked towards Nick as the bullies ran out the door. Dean did a quick check on how his father and Sam were doing in their fights, and by the looks of it, both were winning. With a surge of pride he resumed his own fight with Nick.

For the next minute all that could be heard in the classroom were sharp thuds and heavy grunts as the fights carried on. Everything was going according to plan for the Winchesters; that was until Sam miscalculated one of Clay's punches and it ended up hitting him squarely in the face. Sam let out a cry of pain that caught Dean's attention, distracting Dean from his own battle. Nick was quick to take advantage of the situation and wasted no time in hitting a few swift punches to Dean, causing him to fall to the ground.

John continued in his own intense battle, knowing that he could not allow himself to be distracted by his boys injuries. He growled in frustration and anger. They had hurt his boys. He remained focused on Damien, he was winning, but only just, and he knew Damien would take every pleasure in knocking him to the ground.

Dean and Sam began to struggle to their feet. Nick and Clay were momentarily distracted, trying to decide whether or not to go help out Damien or finish off Sam and Dean.

When they saw both Nick and Clay moving towards them, they rose to their feet, Sam shaking his head to clear the dizziness that was a result of his hit.

Nick and Clay started once again fighting the boys - this time, it did not last as long. Though both Dean and Sam fought their hardest, Nick and Clay were two fully grown, strong men who were relentless in their attacks. Before they knew it, Nick had Dean in a stranglehold, the situation the same with Clay and Sam.

"Not so confident any more, huh Dean?" Nick whispered menacingly in Dean's ear.

"Bite me," Dean retaliated, determined to not give Nick the satisfaction of seeing Dean scared.

Nick drew his gun and Dean closed his eyes as he felt it being pointed to his head. "Wrong answer."

Sam let out a small whimper as Clay copied Nick's actions. The fight between John and Damien began to slow to a stop as both men began to register the lack of noise in the classroom.

John looked down at the classroom, his heart stuttering as he saw both of his boys with guns pointed to their heads. John looked up to Nick and Clay, his glare intense. Damien laughed and smiles broke out on both Nick and Clay's faces.

"Well Johnny-boy, looks like we've got you cornered." Damien exclaimed.

John bellowed back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, you black-eyed bastard?"

"Well, you see John, we don't really care much for hurting your boys. They're no threat. However, what we do want is you, dead." Damien said, Dean and Sam both looked towards their father, pleading him silently to not make any stupid mistakes. John remained impassive at the comment. After all, the majority of the things he hunted wanted him dead. "So, you're going to surrender John."

Now it was John's turn to smile, "Oh really? Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, we'll make your boys brains go splat on the wall." Damien answered, his voice elated, because he knew that John would never risk the lives of his children. Dean and Sam's breaths caught in their throats, looking at their father, praying that he wouldn't give in to these demons.

**A/N** I'm sorry, mean cliffie, but next chapter should be up pretty soon! Free. . .(I'm running out of virtual gifts!). . . free virtual pie if you review! :D lol


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Hey Everyone! I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner! It has been such a hectic week! Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: **twomom, smalld1171, Charlotte Willows, BranchSuper, kissacazador, DeanFan, shock-blanket, firgodes7, monsterluver **and** LoveThemWinchesters. **Thank You also for any anonymous reviews that I received! Here is your free virtual pie that you all so deserve!

Also Thank You to my very brilliant readers! You are all very awesome.

* Disclaimer * None of what you recognize is mine. Also, Thank You to Supernatural-Wiki for having the transcript of 1.22 (I needed the exorcism, lol :D)

I'm going to stop talking now :D lol, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-SPN- -SPN-

John looked at Damien, beginning to panic, he needed to think of a plan, but his head was spinning so fast he could not think logically at the moment.

"You wouldn't." John said, but he knew by looking at the body of a boy older than Sam but younger than Dean, that if push came to shove, Damien would waste no time in telling Nick and Clay to shoot his boys.

"You really think so? You don't believe me Johnny?" Damien teased, "Well, looks like I have to prove myself then. Again." Damien spun round on his heel, "Well now. Who first?" He deliberated, looking at both boys in turn.

"How about little Sammy Winchester." He decided, while looking over his shoulder at John, a large, sickening smile plastered on his face. John and Dean looked over at Sam, who was anxiously looking to each of them for help as the barrel of the gun pressed harder against his head. John had never seen him look so small and vulnerable.

Damien saw the fear plastered on Sam's face, and saw how worried it made Dean and John, he laughed at this: a low, deep chuckle that echoed menacingly against the tension that filled the room.

"Do it." Damien said, nodding at Clay.

The words were barely out of his mouth before John and Dean bellowed "NO!"

"You can kill me, I don't care, just don't hurt my boys." John continued, making the eyes of all the room look up to stare at him. John's breath came quickly as he tried to keep himself calm for the sake of his children.

"Dad." Dean said, his tone heartbreaking.

"Dad, no." Sam pleaded, at the same time as Dean, his voice shaky and laced with fear. Damien, Clay and Nick all looked at each other, triumphant grins on their faces. The pleads of Sam and Dean entwined together, forming barbed wire that pierced John's heart, but then steeled his determination. He couldn't leave them, he loved them too much.

John gave a small nod to each of them, their eyes widening slightly in confusion. Sam understood what he was trying to communicate first. John had a plan, but it was one that relied a lot on the boys' ability to get out of the arms of the demons. The move he had taught them for this was tricky, and neither of them had had a very high success rate in it. This made it a really stupid plan, but it could work, they had done it before.

Sam's eyes shot over to Dean, amazing John once again with his sons ability to communicate with a single look. Dean and Sam then looked up to John, slight fear on their faces, but that fear was pushed down by the fiery determination and confidence they had gained from their father's belief in them to save the day.

Damien turned around, strutting up to John and pulling his gun out. John maintained his cool poker face. When the safety of the gun was switched off, Dean and Sam both moved, Dean shooting his head back to head butt Nick and Sam elbowing Clay in the ribs repeatedly until he doubled over in pain, releasing Sam from his grip. Once out of the demon's arms, they both then moved to wrestle the guns out of the demon's hands.

John was immensely proud of his boys. Damien had been distracted by the commotion that had came from behind and John wasted no time in taking advantage of that. He moved toward Damien, pushing his gun arm down he punched Damien on the jaw, putting all of his strength behind the hit.

Damien stumbled and fell to the ground with a grunt. John looked up at his boys, pleased when he saw they had both successfully disarmed Nick and Clay. A smile broke out on his face when he saw that they had retrieved the water guns he had supplied them with earlier, and were now pointing them steadily at the two demons lying on the floor in front of them, looking tousled and immensely pissed that the boys had broke free, even more angry that they were being threatened with something as unspectacular as water guns.

John went over to his duffel and pulled out the journal to search for a Latin exorcism.

"I'm gonna send you sons of bitches back downstairs!" He taunted.

John read the exorcism, trusting his boy's to keep the demons under control for a short time using the holy water. When the exorcism was nearly complete, John saw Dean being thrown to the other side of the room, landing painfully with a crash on to the tables, sending chairs flying everywhere. Once Dean was down, Damien rounded on Sam, while Nick and Clay moved to John.

Sam was frantically trying to stop Damien's advance on him by shooting Holy Water out of his gun at a surprisingly fast and accurate pace. The effects of the exorcism had begun to slow, making all of the demon's stronger with each passing second. Sam's blood turned cold when he squirted the last of his water at Damien.

Damien laughed maliciously, and strutted towards Sam, unhindered by the Holy Water or the exorcism. Sam looked frantically across to Dean, who was still on the floor, surrounded by broken tables and chairs and then looked over to John, who was loosing his battle with Nick and Clay.

Sam's eyes widened as he realised that he had no help against Damien, no-one could come to his rescue this time. Sam faced Damien in time to swiftly dodge a fierce punch, using his small size as an advantage, he spun around Damien, dodging each of his hits as efficiently as he could.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus," Sam's head turned towards the voice that was shouting the last sentence of the exorcism, and saw Dean, who had crawled over to where John's journal had landed after being thrown out of John's hands in the fight, "gloria patri!" He finished, a triumphant smile on his face as the demons head's all shot upwards in unison, black smoke pouring from their mouth's ferociously. Once the demons had left, their vessels slumped to the ground, like puppet's whose strings had all of a sudden been cut.

The Winchester's all looked at each other, in a slight state of shock. Sam looked over to Dean and John, hardly believing that the demons were gone. A smile broke out on Sam's face, the adrenalin turning to a form of jittery excitement at their success in defeating the three demons. John walked over to the bodies that, until very recently, had been possessed. He bent down and checked them all for a pulse. After he checked the last of the three men, he put his head in his hand, sighing.

"They're dead. They're all dead. Probably have been for a while." He pronounced as he straightened up, regret thick in his voice.

Sam's face fell, his eyes shooting towards the ground. Dean turned away, one arm wrapped around his ribs. John suspected that at least one of them must have been broken.

"O.K. I'm going to go down and exorcise the last of these bastards. He's down the stairs, I've got him trapped in a devil's trap. Sam, I want you to go and check for a way out – you know the school better than me. Dean, I know you're hurting, but I need you to pack up our things and wait at the door for me or Sam to come back."John ordered, like a general calling his troops to order.

"Yes sir." They both replied, nodding their heads.

"Boys, be quick." John continued. "When I was outside, I found out that they had called the Fed's. We can't stay much longer."

"Yes sir." They repeated. John strode out the door and before leaving, Sam went over to Dean.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, his voice riddled with concern.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Go." When he saw Sam had not moved, he continued, "Go, Sam, I'll be fine."

Sam looked at him, knowing that he was lying. "Okay, but I'll be right back." He assured Dean, before turning and heading out the door. Dean had to admit that he was comforted by Sam's concern. He smiled to himself as he heard Sam's footstep's running down the corridor.

Dean gathered all their weapons together, putting them back in his father's duffel. He heard the furious scream from the demon John had just exorcised and smiled to himself. No-one messes with the Winchester's.

**A/N: **Only one or two more chapter's left to go! Please please please review! It'll only take a minute :D

Plus, have you guys seen the two new promo's for season 7? Like, OMG! lol :D Anyway, please review? Please? They make me so happy! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! Wow! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I got very very busy all of a sudden! Anyway, Thanks to **smalld1171, DeansMuse, apester, Charlotte Willows, moira4eku, twomoms, caz21, kissacazador, firgodes7, BranchSuper, monsterluver **and** gabbygirl89 **for reviewing the last chapter! That is so many! THANK YOU ALL!

Thank you to my brilliant friend/un-official beta **shock-blanket **for her support during this story!

And Thank You to all my readers for sticking with this story until the end – You're all awesome! And, thanks to any of my Twitter followers who read this story and wished me luck in it! I know – so many Thank You's, it's because I think you're all so brilliant!

One last small thing to say, I have never done a multi-chapter fic before so I've never wrote an ending chapter to a story before – I sincerely hope I do not let you all down :)

I'm going to shut up now – nothing is mine – I really hope you enjoy the last chapter! :)

OH! And just in case y'all don't remember who Jason Crawford is, he's the bully who is in detention with Dean. Enjoy! :D

-SPN-SPN-

Sam ran down the corridor towards the main exit to the school. He pulled on the door and discovered that it was locked shut. He looked down at the handle, seeing a small keyhole. He looked around, there had to be a key somewhere. He scanned the room with his eyes quickly, not leaving his spot beside the door.

He supposed Dean could always pick the lock, Sam had not yet been able to match his brother's speed and success rate of picking locks. He took a quick peek out the window that was on the door, straining his neck ever so slightly, to see what was going on outside. Sam's eyes widened when he saw a huddle of police men talking to three men with 'FBI' plastered on the back of their jackets. Their faces were serious but composed. Scattered between the police, Sam could see several parents: mother's with wet faces and father's standing comforting their wives, trying to hide their own worry.

Sam looked down from the window, "Shit," he whispered. He had not expected the parents to still be outside the school as the boys who had been in detention with Dean had escaped the classroom when the fight between the Winchester's and the Demons had first begun. That meant they must still be in the school somewhere. Knowing they didn't have long before the Fed's decided to enter the building he headed back down the corridor. He needed to find another way out of the school.

While searching for an alternative exit Sam began opening doors of classrooms, searching for the teens.

He found them in the fourth room he checked, they were all huddled together, and when Sam opened the door they all spun sharply around, their faces terrified.

"It's ok! We got rid of them!" Sam said, reassuring the room. "I need you to come with me, ok?" Sam looked at them. Based on their earlier opinion of him, he did not expect them to listen to his wishes, he was stunned, therefore, when his former bullies rose and came over to wait by his side, waiting for him to lead the way.

"Okay." Sam said, regaining his composure. "Let's go."

Sam led them down the corridor, back to Dean. When he got back his Dad was already there, waiting for him with Dean.

"Well Sam?" John questioned, "Did you find a door out?"

"No sir." Sam replied, his voice shaking slightly. "Dad, the FBI are outside. They look pissed and impatient." Sam hesitated briefly before continuing, "Dad, I – I think they're getting ready to come in." Sam said, unnerved by the thought of facing the Fed's.

"It's fine Sam, we'll figure something out." Dean said, always first to comfort Sam.

Sam looked up at Dean, remembering his plan from earlier. "Dean, I have a plan." He said, urgency creeping steadily into his voice.

"Okay kiddo, let's hear it."

Sam shot glances at John and Dean, they had never allowed him to invent a plan before – he was not used to leading the pack, he was more comfortable with following the guidance of his brother and his father. It was a strange feeling, but Sam found that he liked it: being treated like an adult for once.

"Okay, so, The main front door is locked." Sam began, "We could bring everyone to the front door, and Dean could pick the lock to open it. Then we move to the back of the school, while Jason and his friends wait by the door for our signal to say it's good to go – Dad, you could take us to where you came in," He continued, looking at his father, "then we call Jason, and tell him that him and his friends can now leave the school through the front door. This will cause a distraction and the police will all move towards the front door. That means that the back of the school will be unguarded, meaning we can leave."

A smile appeared on Dean's face as he listened to Sam's plan. He was highly impressed and immensely proud of his little brother for coming up with an idea that would mean they could get the remaining student's safely out of the school and also get them out of the school undetected.

John's face was more calculating; he was in deep thought, thinking about the minor details that would have to be considered in order for his son's plan to work.

"That's a brilliant plan Sammy!" Dean praised the moment Sam had finished talking. "What do you think, Dad?" Dean questioned his father who had yet to give his opinion of the plan.

John looked at Dean, and then focused his gaze back on Sam, his eyes filled with pride. "I think it's a great idea kiddo."

Sam looked from his Dad to Dean, and then back to his Dad. His Father's compliment shocking him so much he nearly stumbled back a bit. "Really?" He questioned, unsure of whether or not he had heard his father correctly.

"Yeah." John replied, a smile appearing on his face at his son's reaction to his approval. However, somewhere deep inside of him, under the many emotional walls that John Winchester had built to protect his shattered heart, hurt stabbed at him when he saw his son's disbelief at his father's approval. He knew this was not how it should be. Mary would be so disappointed in him.

"O.K, c'mon. We got to get a move if we want to be out of here before the Fed's storm the place." John said. He hesitated a moment before continuing, turning to the other boys in the classroom. "Right. I need you to listen to me very closely. When you go out, you must not tell anyone about us or were we went. Make up some story – I don't care what you do."

"Yeah, we have guns and we will find you." Dean growled.

"Ok? Now, which one of you is Jason?" John questioned.

A big, blonde boy stepped forward slightly. He had his head down and was quivering a little, but his eyes shot up while he was talking to John, "I- I am s-s-sir."

"Give me your phone number."

Once John had saved Jason's number on his phone, they all prepared to put the plan in action. As they were about to leave, John looked up at Dean, remembering that he was hurt.

"How you holding up son?"

Dean smirked, "I'm fine Dad. Don't worry, it's nothing." He assured, neither John or Sam were convinced however, and they exchanged quick glances.

John smiled slightly, "Very funny – as soon as we go home, I'm gonna patch you up ok?"

"Yes sir." Dean promptly replied.

"O.k, lets move."

The Winchester's led the group back down the corridor towards the front doors. Once they reached them, John peeped through the window on the door to confirm what his son had said was happening outside. The fed's were indeed outside, discussing their options.

Dean bent to pick the lock, grunting in pain and breathing heavily when his movements put strain on his damaged ribs. He smiled when he heard the lock click, confirming that the door was now unlocked. Sam came over to him and helped him to his feet, he had heard Dean's pain before and wanted to make sure his brother did not stretch himself too far.

"Right, c'mon." John ordered. He looked toward Jason and his friends before they left, "Remember boys. Don't go anywhere until I ring you. We'll only be another minute, then we can all get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." Jason replied, comforted by the thought that this whole ordeal was nearly over.

John turned back toward the corridor, Sam and Dean following behind him, Dean struggling slightly but not allowing Sam to make too big a deal of it. Just before they turned the corner Sam heard Jason say "Thank You." Sam turned to him and smiled, before following his father and his brother down the corridor.

John moved at a fast pace, and reached the stairs quickly. When they were half way down the stairs however, Dean began to struggle and his pace began to slow.

"Dean." Sam called, as soon as he noticed this. "Dad! How much further?"

"It's just at the bottom of these stairs." John responded.

"It's ok Dean! Did you hear Dad, we're nearly outta here. C'mon, we'll all be fine." Sam reassured his big brother, and he continued to encourage him until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Sam and Dean eyed the fire escape door, slightly confused. Sam spoke up first,

"Dad, are we going to go through _this_ door?"

"Yes."

"But, isn't there an alarm attached to this door – if it goes off its not exactly an unnoticeable escape." Sam argued.

"There was an alarm attached to this door. I disabled it on my way in here, this is how I came in." John confirmed, as he reached for his phone to call Jason.

"Ok, boys, you can go now." John said when the phone was answered. He ended the phone call as soon as he had told the teens to leave the school.

"Now, watch and listen." All three Winchester's kept their ears open, it was only about five seconds after the phone call when they heard the happy screams from outside as parents saw their children running from the school towards them. Then they heard the shout from the police men, ordering all their men to come to the front of the school so they could enter all together. When they heard this they watched as the two policemen standing outside the door leave.

John gingerly opened the door, sneaking outside, it had gotten dark and it took his eyes a small moment to get used to the lack of light. Sam and Dean followed their father out of the school, relieved to be outside again, but still slightly tense, as they knew they were not safe until they were back to the Impala.

John directed them toward the trees that surrounded the school. They circled the school using the trees as shelter to keep them hid. They moved extra cautiously when they were passing the front of the school. They could see the Impala from here.

"Yes!" Dean whispered in victory.

They made a bee-line for the Impala, stopping when they came to the edge of the trees. They waited and watched until they saw the last of the police men enter the building before moving out of hiding and walking briskly toward the beloved car.

Once they were in the car smiles broke out in all their faces. They had never been so relieved to be away from a school! John turned to them from the front seat and said,

"That was one hell of a family bonding activity boys." He teased, "but let's not do it again." They laughed as John started the car and sped towards the motel.

-SPN- Later that night -SPN-

Sam finished washing his teeth and said goodnight to his father. He entered the room him and his brother were sharing. Dean was already positioned on his bed, their Dad had patched him up good and now all he needed was rest. Sam climbed into his bed, tears beginning to sting his eyes as he fully realised what they had been through today.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean questioned, as he saw his brother begin to tear up.

Sam looked down, hesitating before answering his brother. "Why is it always us Dean? You could've been killed today, or Dad! And those demons will be back from hell some day – what if they come back again? What if we aren't as lucky next time?" Sam began to panic slightly, and at this stage, the tears were falling quickly.

Dean sat up in his bed. "Sammy, come here." Sam came over to him, sitting down beside him. Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother to comfort him. "Sammy? Do you think I'm ever going to let those demons hurt any of us, huh?"

"But what if you aren't there to protect us?" Sam questioned.

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there to protect you and Dad. That's what awesome big brothers are for kiddo." Dean teased to lighten the mood. It worked, he managed to get a small smile out of his brother.

"You're right." Sam said, smiling wider at the thought of always having his brother at his side.

"Of course I am." Dean smiled, hoping that he was.

**The End.**

**A/N: **So, I hope it wasn't too bad :) I had to have some fluff at the end after all I put them two through in this story. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers! I really hope I see you all again in my next story! :) And I have one more thing to ask of you all – One last review? Please? :D

I probably won't be uploading anything else before the season 7 premiere, so. . .let's hope it's awesome! :D


End file.
